1. Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to multimode antennas, and more particularly, to a matching circuit for matching the impedance of separate frequency bands using a single antenna.
2. Introduction
Emergency management is a difficult task. The lack of sufficient communication among necessary parties in emergency situations only exacerbates the problems. Unfortunately, interoperability issues are prevalent among first responders from different agencies and/or jurisdictions. For example, federal government officials may be unable to communicate and effectively share information with state, local and/or other jurisdictions. Additionally, responders from the fire department, for example, may be unable to effectively communicate and/or share information with police department responders.
While radio spectrum within several frequency bands has been reserved by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) for public safety use, most emergency response radios were built to operate within a single radio band. Thus, multiple users in different frequency bands often use different wavelengths. To communicate with each other, users are often required to carry multiple single-band portable radios to achieve interoperability with other agencies.
Therefore, there exists an unmet need in the art for a single handheld radio capable of communicating over multiple public safety and/or other frequency bands.